Como una llamita de fuego en la tormenta
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Zuko y Jet tienen una relación en Ba Sing Se, sin sospechar que este es un maestro fuego. Pero Zuko sabe que tiene que decirle la verdad, aceptando las consecuencias ¿Qué pasara luego de que lo dice?
1. Chapter 1

**Como una llamita de fuego en la tormenta.**

**.**

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores y yo no soy una de ellas XD.**_

**Resumen: **Zuko y Jet tienen una relación en Ba Sing Se, sin sospechar que este es un maestro fuego. Pero Zuko sabe que tiene que decirle la verdad, aceptando las consecuencias ¿Qué pasara luego de que lo dice?

**Advertencia: **Personaje lastimado de gravedad, mención de algo de sangre pero no mucha, es una pelea parecida a la que tuvieron en ATLA. Angustia… ¿Jetko?

.

Zuko sentía miedo y terror, la mentira que estaba siguiendo lo llevaba a esto ¿Cuánto tardaría Jet en enterarse que él era un maestro fuego? No, no, no podían seguir, debía ponerle fin a esto.

_Debo dejar de tapar el sol con un dedo, porque algún día la sombra desaparecerá._

Pero los besos sabían dulces y las caricias a comprensión, le era imposible parar al moreno y decirle que lo dejara, que ya no debían, que eso simplemente estaba _mal_.

-Jet…- susurro mientras pasaban el tiempo en el tejado, las estrellas brillaban sobre el anillo superior de Ba Sing Se. Cuando veía esos ojos marrones quería decirle la verdad, decirle que le había mentido, que realmente no era _Lee_. Pero ¿Cómo? Había escuchado hablar al libertador de su patria con rencor y dolor ¿Cómo romper todo eso? ¿Qué pasaría luego?

_La mentira es una capa suave, como de cenizas, si no la soplas tú, la soplara el otro y la verdad siempre quedara._

Pero no podía, no quería perderlo, pero también quería ser sincero con él, él se merecía la verdad. Pero esta noche no.

_Tal vez la siguiente_.

-Lee…- oh, cuanto daría porque él murmurara su verdadero nombre, pero no, por una noche más debía ser Lee. Pero Lee no era un maestro fuego, Lee tenía algo que el príncipe Zuko jamás podría tener.

Hacía algunos meses que estaban saliendo, su relación se podía decir "formal", su tío había conseguido su propia casa de té, estaban en el anillo superior de la ciudad y… era una vida buena, una vida _normal_. Y simplemente estar con Jet era perfecto, ambos se entendían y siempre podían hacer cosas juntos. Jet le daba el cariño y confort que había perdido en el pasado, simplemente no podía perder todo eso.

_Pero si él no decía nada, de cualquier forma alguna vez lo sabría._

-Te quiero…- maldición ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que realmente era cuando le hablaba de ese modo? ¿Cómo querer romper todo eso? Así que simplemente sonríe y le responde de la misma forma.

Por ahora debe seguir siendo Lee.

* * *

El avatar estaba en la ciudad, lo sabía, Jet se lo había comentado y ahora simplemente tenía que decidir. Le había prometido a su tío cambiar, dejar lo demás en el pasado, lo hiso cuando dejo libre al bisonte volador, pero ¿Ahora? Sabe que está cerca y la verdad no se la podría ocultar mucho tiempo, así que mira al libertador que está parado cerca suyo, mirándolo confundido porque él acababa de pararse de pronto y soltar su mano.

Zuko no sabe cómo sentirse, siente el miedo e incertidumbre. Pero debe decirle la verdad, _necesita_ decirle la verdad. Aunque eso lo lleve a una muerte segura. Traga con dificultad y trata que las palabras salgan de su boca, pero la siente seca y con una barrera que no le permite hablar.

Sabe que va a perder todo, pero era preferible hacerlo así a que luego pase de otra forma.

-Yo…- y su garganta arde, los ojos marrones los ven preocupados e inquietos ¿Por qué decirlo es tan difícil? –No soy quien te dije que era- susurro, nota a su acompañante confundido y siente que esta contra las bolas de fuego de su hermana, siente como que si su padre se fuera acercando y le hiciera la marca en el rostro _otra vez_, quitándole todo –Yo soy…- y simplemente las palabras mueren en su garganta, baja la mirada y aprieta los puños. No puede alargar esto más, si no se lo decía ahora jamás tendría la valentía de hacerlo. Mira a los ojos al otro y luego su vista viaja hacia su propia mano, siente el nudo en la garganta pero su decisión está tomada.

Se lo dirá. _Y si no puede decirlo se lo mostrara._

Y simplemente con una flamita de fuego en su mano todo lo construido se derrumba en pedazos.

Apenas tiene tiempo de sacar sus espadas dobles cuando el otro ya está atacando, en esos ojos que alguna vez hubo cariño y dulzura, ahora solo hay dolor, rencor… gritan _traidor_. Y Zuko en ese momento siente su corazón latir dolorosamente.

Pero no va a dejar que lo lastime hasta que le haya contado todo, pero tampoco lo quiere lastimar a él. Mientras las espadas chocan entre si el príncipe no deja de hablar, la barrera de su garganta había desaparecido. Porque él tenía derecho a saber quién era Lee en realidad.

_Y simplemente, suelta todo_. Desde su nombre hasta quien es, su cicatriz, su familia, él porque estaba en Ba Sing Se. Pero mientras habla, en sus ojos brilla un _lo lamento_, en los ojos del libertador la furia hace destellos, _igual que el fuego_.

-Lo siento- murmura el príncipe mientras baja sus espadas _y que acurra lo que ya sabía que iba a pasar_. No tardó mucho en sentir el corte en el abdomen y la sangre, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras la lluvia inundaba el lugar, su visión era borrosa y apenas podía distinguir al moreno en frente de él con sus dos espadas gancho.

-Lo siento- _y duele_ mientras su mundo empieza a oscurecerse.

* * *

Jet miro tragando duramente al frente, el maestro fuego respiraba con dificultad y tenía su mirada gacha, su sangre se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia. Siente su furia bullir y finalmente desaparecer, nota cada gota que sale de su espada manchada con un ligero color carmín.

Y quiere irse de ahí, realmente quiere hacerlo pero _no puede_, porque al darse vuelta siente como la culpa lo invade. S_on maestros fuego_ ¿Y qué? _Son asesinos _¿por eso se dejó matar? ¿Acaso tus palabras no eran reales? _El me traiciono _y tú lo traicionaste al lastimarlo, no puedes dejarlo.

No _quiere_ dejarlo.

Jet aprieta los puños igual que la mandíbula y su rostro se refleja en sus espadas _manchadas con sangre_.

-Lo siento- y sus defensas caen cuando escucha la voz tan rota y arrepentida. No importaba que Lee no sea _Lee_, la persona con la que estuvo las últimas semanas es la misma persona, no importa que fuera un maestro fuego. Porque le quería _y estaba a punto de arrebatarse algo importante a él mismo, _como esa vez cuando tenía ocho años. Esta vez el fuego no le arrebataría nada, sino que el perdería tratando de apagarlo y simplemente no era justo.

Y cuando se da vuelta y cuando lo ve siente que el mundo ha caído sobre sus hombros, porque duele. Porque Lee se ve tan vulnerable como un pequeña llamita de fuego en medio de una tormenta _y no puede dejar que se apague_.

* * *

Zuko sabía que el libertador no se daría vuelta dijera lo que dijera ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Lo había traicionado y sabía que el moreno jamás lo perdonaría. La sangre fluía y sabía que no podría hacer nada, realmente lo que más lamentaba que esto tuviera que ser así.

Por eso mismo se sorprendió al sentir que ya no estaba en el suelo, sentía su cabeza doler y su vista seguía borrosa, así que solo atino aferrarse a lo que sea que lo tuviera en brazos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No cierres los ojos!- y la voz se escuchaba tan lejana pero tan familiar.

-Lo siento…- susurro, los parpados le pesaban horrores y solo quería dormir. Descansar una vez. Sentía que se movía ¿A dónde irían? Ya no importaba, ya nada importaba. Solo quería cerrar los ojos de una vez pero la voz era muy insistente.

-¡Si cierras los ojos no te lo voy a perdonar!- malditos juegos de su mente, porque eso eran ¿No? Jet no le hablaría ni por casualidad luego de enterarse quien era. El calor era reconfortante, tal vez si se acurrucaba un poco más podría al fin cerrar los ojos y salir de los fuertes dolores que terminaron por desaparecer o ser simples punzadas mientras su vista se iba apagando.

Solo quería descansar, quería desaparecer. Ya nada tenía sentido, pero los movimientos y las voces no lo dejaban dormir.

En su mente llega el recuerdo de cuando era un niño y lloraba porque creía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo cuando era su propia sombra. Como su madre lo había abrazado y le había prometido que ella siempre estaría con él y que mientras este la oscuridad jamás lo iba a tragar.

Pero ella se había ido, pero todavía quedaba su tío y… Jet. Pero él se había ido también, él era el que prendía la vela para que la oscuridad se fuera, para que ese monstro no lo atacara. Y simplemente se vio de nuevo como un niño de cinco años acostado en su cama esperando que alguien prendiera una de las velas, pero esa noche alguien lo había olvidado.

-Jet… dejaste la vela apagada- susurro y su mundo se oscureció completamente.

* * *

Jet sintió su mundo desmoronarse ante las palabras del que había sido su pareja y apoyo durante semanas. Trago duramente cuando noto que había cerrado los ojos. Pero seguía respirando, suave y sin prisa pero seguía ahí.

Prácticamente pateo la puerta de entrada de la casa y grito el nombre del anciano. Ahora que lo recordaba, no era Mushi sino Iroh.

El anciano no pregunto nada y en seguida puso a su sobrino sobre una de las camas antes de salir de la habitación a buscar vendas y algunas cosas más. Jet noto que además de herido, Zuko ardía en fiebre, seguramente la herida al estar expuesta a la lluvia se había infectado.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos cuando el más adulto retiro la prenda de su sobrino dejando su lastimado torso al descubierto, el cual estaba marcado con una x perfecta donde la piel sangraba profundamente.

Mientras el anciano trataba de detener la hemorragia, Jet no sabía qué hacer. Iroh lo veía de reojo varias veces pidiéndole que le pasara algunas cosas.

Zuko respiraba demasiado despacio y su corazón latía también así. El libertador se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Por favor… quédate conmigo

* * *

**¿Fin? No lo sé, esto en principio era un One-shot, vamos a ver si lo continúo, ustedes deciden XD Siento que me ha quedado un poco raro… Deberia dejar de jugar con la conjugacion de los verbos XD  
**

**Estoy probando con la angustia y drama… y creo que aún no me salen XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Jet no sabía qué hacer, desde hace dos días Zuko esta inconsciente y la fiebre más que apagarse solo aumenta y la herida no cicatriza.

-Los maestros fuego tenemos fiebres muy intensas, te aconsejaría que no lo toques porque puede quemarte, sobre todo sus manos- le había dicho el anciano. Así que ahora solo estaba sentado al lado del príncipe cambiando varias veces los paños.

-Necesita un médico- mas Iroh había negado con la cabeza.

-averiguaran que es un maestro fuego y no lo ayudaran- había dicho simplemente el anciano antes de cambiar las vendas.

A veces Jet se preguntaba como Lee/Zuko seguía vivo, el sangrado solía pararse a ratos y luego volvía pero la fiebre no menguaba. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho.

-Está bien- le había dicho Iroh el tercer día cuando el libertador le relato lo que paso, realmente había esperado que el anciano lo echara de la casa pero no podía mantener el cargo de conciencia de ocultarle la verdad _a una persona que Zuko quería _–Zuko lo sabía cuándo te lo dijo y fue una decisión arriesgada, pero te agradezco que lo trajeras- Jet realmente se preguntó si ellos eran maestros fuego, porque no eran iguales a ninguno de los que había conocido.

-El necesita un médico- volvió a murmurar Jet al quinto día, Zuko solamente se estaba poniendo peor y no había nada que alguno de los pudiera hacer –_No puedo dejar que muera por mi culpa_\- la frase esconde él _no podría vivir sabiéndolo._

Iroh solo lo vio salir preguntándose a donde iba.

* * *

-¡Katara!- grito llamando a la maestra agua que se dio vuelta a mirarlo igual que su hermano, las sonrisa de ellos no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Jet!- lo abrazo la maestra agua sonriéndole bellamente, sintiéndose bien de que el joven estuviera vivo, el otro chico no tardo en acercársele preguntándole como estaba, pero no tenía tiempo para nada de eso.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos azules de la maestra agua –Aquella vez dijiste que tus poderes podían curar ¿Era cierto?- dijo nervioso. Hay notaron lo extraño que se veía el moreno, no traía su trigo consigo y se veía cansado y preocupado.

-Si ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Katara acercándosele, Jet murmuro un "te necesito" y empezaron a seguirlo –Pero… ¿Quién?

-El príncipe Zuko- murmuro desviando su mirada, esperando la reacción de los demás.

-¿¡Que?!- gritaron ambos chicos de la tribu agua -¡Es un maestro fuego!- grito la chica confundida. El libertador suspiro.

-lo sé pero…- murmuro

-¿¡te han lavado el cerebro otra vez?!- Grito la chica acercándosele, pero el libertador solo negó con la cabeza resoplando.

-Katara, por favor- pidió bastante nervioso. Ella era la única ayuda que podría conseguir, si ella no aceptaba no sabía lo que iba hacer.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo dándose vuelta, Jet bajo la mirada y apretó las empuñaduras de sus armas, quería decir _lo entiendo_, pero no, no entendía. Maestro fuego o no, seguían siendo personas y él se había dado cuenta de eso muy tarde.

-¡Casi lo mato!- grito llamando la atención de los dos chicos y del avatar que acababa de aparecer –Y el… ha estado inconsciente por cinco días Katara, no puedes darle la espalda, por favor- pidió sintiendo el nudo de la garganta, sus ojos mostraban un inmenso dolor.

Aang se acercó a la maestra agua y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que él no está vivo por mi culpa… por favor- y fue un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no saliera rota, recordarlo solo hacía sentir ardor en las manos y revivir la escena una y otra vez. Zuko había bajado las armas, jamás uso su fuego control y a él no le había importado. _¿Acaso había caído tan bajo? ¿Él era capaz de hacer lo que hacían los maestros fuego, a quienes odiaba? _Pero fue un poco tarde para saber que estaba comportándose igual.

-Está bien- y eso tan solo le da una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

-Pude detener la hemorragia pero no sé qué pase con él, ha perdido demasiada sangre y la fiebre parece persistente, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer más- se disculpó la maestra agua luego de casi dos horas de "atender" al príncipe.

-Gracias- susurro el libertador e Iroh, Jet volvió a entrar a la habitación sin hacer caso a la presencia de los otros en la sala.

-Está muy grave- susurra Katara al oído del ex general –Prácticamente está en un estado que se llama "en coma", su respiración es demasiado lenta y su corazón late a esa velocidad también, si sobrevive no sé cuánto tardara en despertar. Perdió demasiada sangre y la fiebre me preocupa- murmuro. El tío de Zuko suspiro y asintió, preguntándole con la mirada porque no se atrevió a decirlo en frente del moreno.

-Jet parecía bastante afectado- confeso la joven –No sé porque, pero esa misma emoción tenía yo cuando perdí a mi madre. Debe sentirse mal de haberlo causado el mismo

-Jet y mi sobrino eran amigos- contesto –Zuko decidió contarle que era un maestro fuego y luego de contarle todo… bajo las armas y dejo de defenderse- Katara bajo la mirada.

-Tal vez Jet teme volverse un asesino- susurro. El maestro fuego no agrego más.

* * *

Jet dejo sus espadas en el suelo, al lado de la entrada. Siempre lo hacía, temía que si se acercaba demasiado a él con ellas la ira lo cegaría y volviera hacerle daño, no podía permitirse hacerle eso.

_-El mundo nos ha dañado a ambos- los ojos oro lo miraron._

_-Todo termina con lastimarte- respondió el príncipe mirando al libertador, el moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza tomando su mano._

_-Yo no- y el otro le sonreía con confianza._

Y ese recuerdo lo azotaba mientras dormía, además que recordaba la batalla. Tenía miedo que si se dormía, al otro día no sentiría la respiración del otro o el lento pulso que indicaba que seguía vivo. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver esos ojos ámbar de nuevo.

Sus pesadillas empezaban siempre con varios recuerdos de ambos, pero luego un anillo de fuego encerraba todas las imagines y empezaba a quemarlas. El libertador se aterrorizaba al notar que él había empezado el incendio y en el lugar resonaba una y otro vez.

-_Lo siento-_ la voz del maestro fuego.

Siempre despertaba y se levantaba, yendo de vuelta al lado de Zuko.

-No puedes abandonarme- murmuro acariciando un poco su mano importándole poco lo ardiente que se sentía.

Pero Zuko jamás respondía.

* * *

Katara venía todos los días o la mayoría, revisándolo y aunque tenía algunas mejoras eran leves. La maestra agua había dicho que su cuerpo se estaba restableciendo, pero aun cuando la fiebre cesara no sabía si el despertaría _igual_, Jet comprendió que eso ocultaba un _hay posibilidad de que no despierte_ y solo volvió a sentarse a su lado.

Una semana después el color del rostro del chico se notaba restablecido, parecía dormido, no se movía y respiraba mejor. Pero no abría los ojos y la fiebre parecía no querer irse.

Un día Katara simplemente dejo de venir.

* * *

-¿Dejaste la vela apagada?- murmuro Iroh mientras hablaba con Jet tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo. También le dolía ver a su sobrino así y no quería perderlo como había perdido a Lu Ten, pero necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para mantener al joven moreno que estaba en frente de él, algo que con su hijo no había logrado, pues la novia de este se suicidó luego de saber que Lu Ten había muerto y no podía permitir que Jet callera de esa misma forma. Zuko no hubiera querido eso y además, su sobrino si tenía esperanza de volver a despertar.

El libertador asintió mientras comía, le había contado al anciano lo último que había dicho Zuko y le había preguntado si lo entendía. Iroh pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Zuko siempre le temió a la soledad, a que todos sus seres queridos le den la espalda- hablo pausadamente el maestro fuego –Y ese miedo se reflejaba con su miedo a la oscuridad, aunque era un maestro fuego no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo al menos que otra persona dejara una vela encendida- hiso una pausa y miro los ojos castaños del moreno –Su madre siempre lo hacía, hasta que su padre se enteró y lo reprendió por ser tan cobarde, dejándolo tres días encerrado en una habitación totalmente oscura, Ozai decía que quería que madurara- murmuro

-Su padre es un idiota- gruño con furia, recordando la parte donde Zuko le conto el verdadero porque de su cicatriz. Iroh suspiro, pero no lo negó.

-Zuko tenía siete años en ese entonces y luego no volvió a pedirle a nadie que dejara una vela encendida, porque lo había asustado demasiado esa experiencia, jamás me dijo exactamente porque. Pero Ursa o yo lo hacíamos igual. Cuando ella se fue el dejo esa costumbre.- sus ojos siguieron en los del libertador, de forma casi imperturbable -para él es una forma de decir que lo acompañaste durante su oscuridad y que tú te habías ido, dejando la oscuridad de nuevo, como esa habitación donde lo metió su padre de pequeño y supongo que es una forma de decir también que te necesita-

Jet no pudo evitar sentirse peor luego de ese momento. Zuko prácticamente había sentido que lo había abandonado, que lo había despreciado, _igual que su padre._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miro hacia el suelo tratando de retener ese nudo en la garganta.

-Espero que despierte, porque no podría soportar que se vaya y que se vaya creyendo que realmente lo odio- murmuro parándose y volviendo a entrar a la habitación donde estaba el príncipe.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, se dice que cuando mueres te pasa toda la vida por delante, ¿pero que pasa si estas en medio de la vida y la muerte? ¿Qué hay en esa línea que separa cada lado?

Zuko no sentía nada, pero seguía esperando que alguien prendiera la luz de la vela para levantarse y salir de la habitación o por lo menos de ese lugar oscuro. A veces escuchaba voces, muchas veces no las entendía, pero no veía nada, no recordaba nada.

Había terminado por llamar a esa voz "el libertador", no sabía exactamente porque, pero le pareció un nombre apropiado. Aunque ese chico que hablaba no prendía la luz le recordaba que tal vez no estaba solo en la oscuridad, siempre hablaba, pero nunca respondía.

Esa voz lo mantenía despierto, a veces sentía ganas de dormir y no despertar jamás, pero esa voz volvía y le recordaba que debía seguir esperando por la llamita encendida.

_-Por favor, vuelve_\- ¿Volver? ¿A dónde? La voz se escuchaba triste, tal vez era alguien que quería quitarlo de esa oscuridad, Zuko se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría _–No puedes abandonarme-_ ¿Abandonarlo? Cuando esa voz hablaba así miraba hacia los costados y realmente quería decirle que no lo haría, porque seguía ahí.

También había escuchado llorar ¿Por qué lloraba? Aunque lo hacía bajito, casi con miedo. Zuko se lo imaginaba con ojos castaños, como la tierra misma y no le gustaba que llorara. Pero no podía hablar, jamás podía responderle.

El príncipe se preguntaba varias veces a donde estaba, él y la voz del "libertador". No recordaba nada, solo que estaba en medio de un lugar muy oscuro acostado entre las mantas ¿Cómo habría llegado a este lugar?

_No quise lastimarte_ ¿El libertador lo había lastimado? Los ojos oros trataron de ver en la oscuridad sin éxito, así que el joven solo resoplo. No, esa voz no podía lastimarlo, esa era la voz que lo mantenía despierto ¿Qué daño pudo haberle hecho? O… ¿Él le hiso algún daño? Zuko siente un escalofrió al pensar que él pudo haber dañado a la voz.

Hace calor, el lugar es oscuro pero caliente.

Luego de mucho tiempo elige llamar a la voz "Jet", no sabe porque, pero ese nombre le suena familiar y cariñoso, como que si le trajera buenos recuerdos que realmente no tiene. "Jet" habla todos los días, Zuko teme que algún día se callé y el termine completamente dormido ¿Si te duermes en la oscuridad, a dónde vas? El príncipe no lo sabía pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo, por eso le importaba mucho esa voz.

Porque a pesar de no prender la vela, le hacía compañía.

* * *

Había pasado tiempo, ya ni siquiera estaban en Ba Sing Se. Katara trataba de seguir ayudando al príncipe del fuego y a Aang al mismo tiempo.

Jet piensa que debería callarse tal vez, pero Katara dice que los días que no habla el príncipe solo empeora y la fiebre vuelve.

_-es como que si tu fueras lo único que lo tiene atado al mundo-_

* * *

Aun con las mejoras él simplemente no despierta, es un estado extraño. La maestra agua dice que está bastante restablecido, ahora solo dependía de él despertar, al igual que Aang.

Jet habla con él a la mañana y a la noche, varias veces se quedaba sin saber que más decir ¿Cuánta posibilidad había que él lo escuchara?

-_Lamento haber apagado la vela esa noche-_ susurro la metáfora _–Pero creo que puedes levantarte y venir, solo debes seguirme-_

* * *

El príncipe mira de nuevo a la oscuridad que lo rodea, hubo bastantes días que casi se dormía. A veces lo despabilaba el sonido del agua moviéndose o la voz de su "Jet"

Cuando escucho esa frase se sintió confundido y miro hacia el costado instintivamente buscando la vela. Se mordió el labio asustado ¿acaso la voz había apagado la luz? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No supo porque por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí sentía cierto dolor.

Pero la voz ahora quería sacarlo, que lo siguiera.

Se remueve incomodo, no puede, tiene miedo de caminar y cuando tratara de salir se encontrara con más oscuridad. Está cómodo aquí, aquí puede esperar tranquilo a que alguien prenda la luz.

Al final termina levantándose, ve una ligera luz filtrándose de lo que parecía una puerta, se acerca con pasos tambaleantes y sintiendo miedo. Del otro lado podía haber tantas cosas.

Pero él tiene miedo que al pasar la puerta la oscuridad lo trague, dejándolo solo y sin la voz.

Al abrirla sintió que algo lo segó.

Lo que no sabía era que tras de esa puerta estaba su vida o su muerte definitiva.

* * *

-Por favor Zuko...- susurro tomando la mano del maestro fuego- era ya entrada la noche, acaricio tiernamente el rostro del príncipe, cuando noto que el otro no respiraba -¡Zuko!-

La llamita de fuego se había apagado en la tormenta.

* * *

El libertador despertó agitado corriendo hacia la habitación de Zuko, casi siempre era así y sus pesadillas parecían intensificarse. Al llegar noto con alivio que este estaba dormido pero seguía respirando, la luz de la luna se filtraba sobre su rostro dándole una belleza inusual.

El libertador se acercó y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano.

-No puedes abandonarme Zuko…- susurro, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que el otro le dé volvía el gesto y sobre todo cuando esos ojos oro le dé volvieron la mirada.

-Jet…- no paso ni un segundo antes de sentir que el libertador lo estrechaba contra él con fuerza.

* * *

**Fin… **

**En realidad iba a terminar con… angustia y drama, pero no tengo el corazón para matar a Zuko y hacerle la vida mala a Jet (Si tengo que elegir, que se muera Jet y no Zuko :/) Mmm… tampoco me daba mucho para poner una escena muy romántica je je XD me cortaría el drama y la angustia (Que aún no me salen)**

**La segunda parte fue gracias a mi hermana XD que no me dejo de molestar hasta que tuve escrito eso y también a ustedes! Aún estoy tratando de pensar un cuarto capítulo para "Cazando a mi vampiro", pero este me consumió un poquito igual que otros one shot.**

**Gracias a:**

**Pumpkinpatchgirl: muchas gracias por tu comentario :D si es un poco triste, pero estaba tratando de conseguir un poco de eso ja ja XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!  
**

**Zag2703: ¡Zuko no murio! pidieron salvarlo, no pude evitarlo si lo amo :3**

** Cristina medina .q: Muchas gracias :D aqui esta el siguiente espero que te haya gustado ¡Saludos y gracias por tu comentario!**

**Constelacion de Salamandra: aveces se me dificulta seguir con la misma conjugacion, pero hago lo que puedo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, quise ponerle mas drama pero mi corazoncito y el de mis hermanas no los soporta mucho sobre todo con Zuko XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos saludos!**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
